Wierd and Wonderful happenings in Sunnydale.
by Wiccawiz
Summary: Buffy and her friends are visited by some exchange students who are nothing but trouble. Due to a review, I have changed the layout of the story. Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion caused.


  
  
It was pouring with rain as Hannah McLean left her house to go to school. She opened the door and opened up her umbrella.   
"Great. Just what I need. Another day of being a drowned rat." She stepped out from under her veranda and was instantly hit with water by a passing car. She groaned and set off towards the school. She had to walk all the way round the school building because the principle had blocked off the main entrance, or the dry way to her classroom. She stormed in, looking wetter than a drowned rat, (much to the pleasure of Hazel Jeffers the idiot who bullied Hannah) sat at her desk, but fell on the floor because Hazel pulled her chair away from her.  
"Yo Hannah!! Why on earth would you want to go on that student exchange thing, I mean you're going to Sunnydale! How boring will it be?" Hazel thought she was cool to pick on Hannah and even though Hannah just ignored her, that didn't put her off.  
"I said why do you want to go?" She pulled at Hannah's ponytail and pulled the hair bobble out. She was repaid by Hannah shaking her head and soaking Hazel in rainwater, making her makeup and her mascara run. She scowled. There were only four people going on this exchange trip, Hannah, Emily, Emma and Luke. They were setting off to Sunnydale in the morning. They would meet their hosts for the next year at Sunnydale high school. Hannah and the others were a little apprehensive.  
  
Meanwhile, in Sunnydale....  
  
Buffy Summers walked into the library and yelled hi but no one answered. She dropped her bag at the table where her friends were sitting. They all had their nose buried inside a book, Willow and Claire were buried under a mountain of them.  
"Hello, I believe I have called hello about three times!" Buffy snatched the book off the nearest person to her, who happened to be Claire Ormsby. She jumped and looked at Buffy, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown.  
"Buffy can I have that back, just I'm doing some research for Giles." She pulled the book from Buffy just as everyone looked up. Xander looked up as well. He said hi and returned to his book.   
"Wotcha doin'?" Claire asked Xander in her annoying way.  
"Looking for a book on 'how to survive with foreign babes coming to stay for a whole year and how NOT to flirt with them' or a book on 'how to NOT fancy girls with great bodies and sexy legs' ok?" Claire sniggered and Xander shrugged.  
"Well having some really sexy girls come and stay in Sunnydale is big news! How am I gonna survive?" He gave them his famous 'help me!' look.  
"You'll find a way." Willow said from behind her mountain of books. Xander scowled at her. She shrank back into her chair and put her nose back into her book.  
  
  
Back in England...  
  
"See you at the airport Hannah!" As the school day ended, Hannah grudgingly walked back home. She wanted to curl up and hibernate, at least then she wouldn't have to go to America for a whole year. What's worse, a complete stranger would be staying in her house, sleeping in her bed! The next day she would be on a plane, on her way to America for a whole year. Hannah slept fitfully, but she wasn't half as worried as the kids in Sunnydale. Everyone had seen the pictures of the people coming to stay, and most of them, except the recipients were excited.   
  
In the morning...  
  
Hannah met her friends at the airport and they got on the plane together. They sat in luxury seats and each person had a mini games console on the back of the seat in front of them. Hannah played against Luke on Mortal Combat and won 4 tines in a row then went on to cream him at a load of other games. After about 11-12 hours, they landed at Sunnydale airport where their hosts were waiting for them. Principle Snyder grinned. He pointed out the plane and then issues slips of paper with a picture (a full portrait) of the person they were going to stay with. Hannah felt the plane land and turned to Luke.  
" Luke, is it too late to say I wanna go back?" He nodded. "Damn!!" Hannah took out some sunglasses and put then on as the four of them got out of the plane. She was wearing cycling shorts, a skimpy top and her cap on backwards. Her mirror sunglasses reflecting the light. Xander watched her legs for a moment before he was snapped out of his daydream by a girl's voice.  
"Excuse me, but I'm looking for 4 Americans, I'm on a student exchange and we need to find our hosts, 'cause that flight," She was cut short by Claire.  
"Hi! We are the four 'hosts' as you call us. Hi! I'm Claire Ormsby, and my friends are Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Xander, erm Xander, what is your surname? You never told me."  
"Harris. Xander Harris." Hannah smiled.   
"Hi. I'm Hannah McLean. These are my friends Emily Phipps, Emma London and Luke Reynolds." Claire said something to Xander and he snapped out of his daydream immediately.  
"You mean it?" Claire nodded. "Cool, ok!" Xander showed the four to the minibus. Xander found a seat between Hannah and Emma and engaged them in a weird conversation about who knows what.  
"Poor things. All they want is a break from home and they get stuck with Xander." Buffy shook her head in sympathy, she stopped, and she could sense something weird, something that she had never felt before, not around humans anyway. There was something magical or mystical, (she wasn't sure which) about someone here though she couldn't sense who. She was just about to home in on it when Claire made her jump.  
"Hannah's had practice with the weird type of boy before, I mean, look how she's coping with Xander, I mean, Emma looks close to collapse."  
"It's either that or there's something weird about her too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Come on," her voice dropped to an all time low.  
"Your slayer instinct has never let you down before, and come to that, neither has mine."  
"I know, but," But she was cut short by Principle Snyder.  
"Right o kids, we're there!" Hannah was one of the first to leap out of the bus. She grabbed her bag and opened it, pulling out a camera. She took a photo of Sunnydale High, one of Xander, one of Buffy, one of Claire, one of Emma, one of Emily, one of Luke and one of The bus driver. She didn't take one of Principal Snyder though. Claire was surprisingly relieved that she didn't. Buffy whirled on the spot. There was that weird feeling again. She had her suspicions about who it was, she thought it was Hannah, but that was impossible. Hannah whirled round on the spot just after Buffy, she could sense something supernatural in the air, and for once, it wasn't her. Then Buffy felt it. There were now two supernatural beings. Hannah felt Buffy was getting to on to her. If she ever found out her secret, ooh, she daren't even think about it. Hannah knew there was something weird about Buffy, she had this aura around her, and Hannah dismissed the thought of her being this generation's slayer. Hannah shook her head. No, she can't be. The last slayer died, sure it was for two seconds, but she died. She knew that the slayers were in America, but she had never bothered to keep a tab on them. Hannah went off with Claire and they walked to her house. She lived quite near the Bronze and had to walk everywhere. As soon as Hannah and her gang had gone, the magical feeling had gone. She decided that she would ask Giles about it as soon as she could. Hannah and Claire had arranged to go to the Bronze and meet everyone there, but she needed to speak to an old friend first. Hannah and Claire met everyone down at the Bronze. Hannah snuck off as everyone was off dancing, Buffy went out on patrol noticing Hannah sneak off deciding to follow her and Buffy followed her quietly. Hannah walked off to Angels house. Hannah bounced around the graves, which she had always considered Angel's lawn.   
"Hi Angel!! Are you in or are you sulking again?" Angel came to the door completely rattled, he thought he's heard Hannah's voice, but that was impossible, she lived in England. Angel opened the door, dreading what he would find. He opened the door and stepped outside. He was pounced upon by someone, throwing them off and getting into his fighting stance, Angel saw who as lying in a heap on the ground. He groaned.  
"There you are Angel! I was wondering when you would come out I scared ya, didn't I!!!!" Angel shook his head.  
"Hannah, you were always the youngest, never bothered, but I thought you lived in England. Anyway, here isn't safe for you or you're type. Stop for one second and listen to me How many are there? Hannah I'm being serious." Angel grabbed Hannah's shoulders and she stopped spinning immediately.  
"What do you mean not safe? What's your problem?" She suddenly became very mature and looked hard at Angel.  
" How many are there?" He shook her shoulders.  
"Four. Why?"  
"This town is on the Hell mouth. I guess you guessed when you came here. There is something supernatural, stronger that you." Hannah raised her eyebrows.   
"Come on, you're kidding me right!" Angel shook his head, Hannah's smile faltered. "You're not kidding are you?" He shook his head again. Buffy was stumped. How does Angel know Hannah she asked herself, and what does Angel mean when he says 'you're kind'? She lost her footing and both Hannah and Angel spun round. Hannah sensed Buffy moving in the bushes.  
"Hi Buffy!" Hannah scanned the bush for a trace of movement. Nada. "I know you're there, I heard you. Come out Buffy, the more the merrier!" Hannah excused herself and followed Buffy into the night, and was instantly surrounded by a group of vampires. Hannah jumped out from the center and grabbed a thick tree trunk she had to use for a stake.  
"Here fang face!!" She teased when one of the vampires turned to dust. Hannah looked and saw Buffy.  
"Thanks." She said whilst stabbing a vampire, which was charging at her.  
No problems." Buffy said almost in a whisper. Hannah and Buffy quickly killed all the vampires and headed back to Claire's house. Buffy dropped Hannah off at Claire's and then proceeded to walk to hers. Buffy was rattled. How did Hannah know how to kill those vampires? And another thing, where was Claire? She was supposed to be on duty with her. Buffy walked back through the streets alone, usually, the other slayer, Claire, was there to keep her company. She shook her head and proceeded home. She came in and slammed the door.  
"Buffy, is that you? Your friend's upstairs waiting for you!" Her mother's voice floated through from the kitchen. It went in one ear and out the other. Buffy groaned. She walked up to her room and greeted her 'guest' then, went to bed.  
Hannah was sitting on the bed at Claire's house and was sitting there waiting for Claire to come back from her patrol. When Claire finally showed up.  
"Hi Claire. Have fun out on patrol?" Hannah knew she had to be blunt. She had had about 200 years (gives a clue about how old she is!!!!!) experience with slayers. Oh well. She can't stake me. She thought. Claire shook her head.  
"How did you know I was out on patrol?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders then she pointed to the phone.  
"Claire, ring Buffy, she can fill you in. I'm going out. I need to talk with the person which killed both of my parents." And with that, she left. Claire heard the door slam and then dialed Buffy's number.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Joyce. Is Buffy there?"  
"Yes, I'll just get her for you."  
"Hi Claire!"  
"Hi, look, Hannah said you could fill me in on some details I'm kinda stuck on."  
"Sure. Fire away."  
"Well, she said you could fill me in on how she knew I was on patrol…" And so the conversation carried on. Claire's eyes were wandering around the room and they rested on her slayer beg. It was open. She moved in to have a closer look. She saw there was a cross, a bottle of holy water and three stakes missing from her bag. And then it clicked.   
"Erm Buffy, meet me at the Bronze. Pronto. See you in 10. Bye."  
"Bye" So they both set off to the Bronze. When they arrived, the party had already started and it started with a slow song. Claire, Buffy and Xander sat it out. Their eyes all on the door, watching for any vamps who would try to gate crash the party, when a tall, slim girl walked in, she had long silvery hair, down to her waist and beautiful fairy wings, she wore a black dress, with slits up both sides, the dress had gold and silver stars on it and she had diamond earrings with ruby hearts on. She wore a purple shawl, but when she took it off, they saw the dress had no sleeves. She looked around before walking into a corner and sitting down. There was another slow song coming on and Xander went in for the kill. Claire smiled.  
"He'll never learn will he?" She turned her gaze to where Buffy was, but she wasn't there. Spike was instead. Claire scowled.  
"What do you want?" She grimaced.  
"Nothing. I just came by to, to, to erm, to, to compliment you on the beautiful dress you are wearing this evening."  
Er, thanks. What are you doing here anyway Spike? I thought that Mr. Chip in his head was not allowed to be around humans." Claire teased.  



End file.
